


a friend, a lover, a boyfriend

by eyesmiles



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hickies, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiles/pseuds/eyesmiles
Summary: Taemin hums and kisses up his friends neck. He’s always been affectionate like this, especially when he was tired, so Jongin thinks nothing of the warm peck of lips. However, he’s done for when Taemin’s kissing his jaw and tilting his head. And then, Taemin, through half-open, heavy-lidded eyes, kisses him. Taemin's hand is soft on his cheek as his thumb slowly traces back and forth the soft skin. Jongin's lips are sweet and plush against his own.





	a friend, a lover, a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh it's 2am

The movie playing in the background is loud, but it’s nothing compared to Taemin’s laughter. He’s tired and probably high off of sleep deprivation, but that doesn’t stop his chest from vibrating with laughter.

  
To be honest, Jongin doesn’t even remember what he said. It was some lame joke, he knows, but that’s it. It was impulsive. However, Taemin seems to really find it funny, for he buries his head into the crook of Jongin’s neck as he laughs, his breath hot as it hits Jongin’s sensitive skin.Jongin laughs too, but not at his lame joke. He’s laughing at his, obviously tired, friend.

  
The movie continues as Taemin finally calms down and there is a brief moment of silence. Taemin’s no longer paying attention to the movie though, he’s still buried in Jongin’s neck, and his breath is still warm. Jongin rubs his back as he continues watching the lame horror and everything’s calm.

  
Taemin sighs into his neck, the breath hot as it hits his skin, and Jongin chuckles. “I’ll turn off the light,” he says softly. He knows his friend is tired. He’d stayed up all night for Jongin to come home, and he’s been up since he arrived back, which was twenty hours ago.

  
Taemin groans in protest as Jongin tries to move, and he grips onto his sides tighter, begging him not to. Jongin sighs and mumbles an okay.

  
Taemin presses a soft kiss to Jongin’s neck and mutters, “I’m not tired, I just missed you a lot.” Jongin can feel him pouting.

  
He laughs and runs his hand along his back. “You’re allowed to go to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning,” he says softly. “My tour is over, so I’m ‘yours’ for the next however many days until my schedule picks back up.”  
Taemin hums and kisses up his friends neck. He’s always been affectionate like this, especially when he was tired, so Jongin thinks nothing of the warm peck of lips. However, he’s done for when Taemin’s kissing his jaw and tilting his head. And then, Taemin, through half-open, heavy-lidded eyes, kisses him. Taemin's hand is soft on his cheek as his thumb slowly traces back and forth the soft skin. Jongin's lips are sweet and plush against his own.

  
And, though they’ve never kissed like this before, it feels natural; and Jongin can feel himself being drawn in by Taemin’s warmth. He thinks nothing wrong with the pressing of their lips.  
No consequences worry his mind, no preoccupied thoughts, just Taemin. And then he’s kissing him as well.

  
Somehow, Taemin ends up on top of Jongin. He leans down and cups his face as they kiss, while Jongin’s hands base themselves on his hips. Then, he’s trailing kisses over his face and down his jaw and neck, again. The warm, wet kisses make Jongin shiver. Taemin’s teeth begin to slightly graze his friend’s neck and he lightly starts nipping, slowly taking small pieces of Jongin’s skin between his teeth and biting and sucking.

  
When Taemin falls onto the mattress again, he motions for Jongin to climb on top of him. Maybe he was too tired to continue his antics, or maybe he didn’t want to continue being in control, Jongin doesn’t know.  
What he does know is that they should stop, but he doesn’t want it to stop. He is fully content with the actions going on.

  
There’s no going back now, though, for somehow Taemin’s shirt had become unbuttoned and Jongin was kissing along his chest. And he’s blatantly leaving marks now, his kissing and biting becoming hazardous and leaving pale purple marks on his chest. Neither of them care, at this point.

  
Jongin doesn’t know what came over him, but then his tongue is swirling around the older man’s nipple. Taemin’s the first one to utter an unspoken sound; his breath hitching into a low whine as Jongin continues teasing the sensitive skin beneath his tongue.

  
Taemin fists his hands into the bedspread as Jongin takes the bud in his teeth. He doesn’t bite hard, just enough to invoke another muffled whine, and his tongue goes back, to soothe it.  
Jongin’s tongue follows its way up Taemin’s chest and neck, along his jaw, and , finally, back to his lips. Taemin shivers as their lips meet, the air of the room combining with his friend’s saliva and making him cold. He tugs at the cotton fabric of Jongin’s shirt, “Off,” he complains against Jongin’s lips. “Please,” he pouts.

  
And who is Jongin not to comply?

  
As he sits away from Taemin, he brings the pale grey shirt above his head and discards it somewhere on the floor. Taemin sits up as well, with Jongin still in his lap, and lets him remove the unbuttoned, striped nightshirt he’s wearing. They’re both done for when Jongin pushes him back onto the bed, their lips colliding once more.  
-  
Taemin wakes up naked and cuddled into his best friend’s side. Briefly recalling the memories from the previous night, his face flushes red. Jongin, who is still sleeping, has his arm tightly around his shoulders and his head propped up on a pillow. Taemin frowns as he recalls all of the things they did last night. All of the sounds uttered between shared lips, all of the words muffled against skin, all of the sweat and stickiness they both caused. He recalls it all. And, god, he feels like an idiot. He should have gone to bed like Jongin said, then nothing would have happened.

  
It’s not that he didn’t want to do that with his friend; truth be told he’s been wanting to do it for a long time. But it’s that...that’s not how he wanted it to be done. That’s not how he wanted to lose his virginity. And, certainly, that wasn’t how he wanted to tell Jongin.

He briefly recalls the way he muttered “I love you” as he fell into the bed, covered in his own cum and sweat.

  
Sitting up, he’s greeted by a strong arm telling him not to move. A sleepy Jongin, Taemin has come to know, is not someone you want to mess with. So he stays still and...deliberates on how to go about the morning when his friend wakes up.

  
_What if Jongin regrets it?_

_What if he says it’s disgusting?_

_Did he hear him say I love you?_

Taemin doesn’t even realize the soft pair of lips on his neck, he’s so deep in thought.

  
“Good morning,” Jongin mumbles into Taemin’s warm skin. “How was your sleep?”

  
Taemin tenses slightly, but relaxes as two of the three things he was most worried about were eliminated with the kiss on his neck. Trying to play it cool, he says he had a nice sleep and Jongin kisses his nape, mumbling good.  
There is a pause, and Taemin takes the time to notice all of the little details in Jongin’s room. The outside light reflects off of the tv and shines on the wall, enough for him to see the tiny dust particles floating about in the room. The plant sitting on the desk, he notices, was facing toward the window. He never realized the phototrophic transition, even when he had to water it for a month, until now. The desk is messy, covered with books, papers, and CDs. He sighs as he breaks the silence. “So what now?” he asks.

  
Jongin, who gets what he means without elaboration, unwraps his hands from around Taemin and clears his throat. “I was thinking that I should make breakfast, is that okay?” He’s not avoiding conversation; this is his way of showing that ‘hey, what happened was okay with me’ without saying it. Taemin sighs again, sometimes he wished is - whatever he was- would be more vocal about his thoughts.

  
Taemin sits up on the bed and now he feels it. Cringing at the soreness, he takes some of the blanket and covers himself up more. He blinks and lets the breath he’d apparently been holding out. “C-Can we please talk about it?”  
Jongin clears his throat. “Of course. What do you-What part do you want to talk about first?”

  
Taemin looks away, towards the messy desk, and says,”I..I don’t want to ruin our friendship. P-Please don’t..be mad at me.” He knits his hands together, a nervous habit Jongin had noticed over the years.  
“I-I’m not going to lie to you, I’ve never thought about having sex with you, before yesterday. I-I’ve wanted to kiss you before, but I never thought I’d have sex with you.”

  
Taemin slumps down and turns bright red. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

  
“That being said, I don’t regret it at all. I quite enjoyed it. And it’s not like we were drunk, we were both sober and aware of our actions. Either one of us could have said stop, but we didn’t and we continued on because we wanted to.” He places a hand on Taemin’s blanket-covered leg and gives it a squeeze. “Don’t feel sorry for something you wanted to do. I could have objected, but I didn’t. I-I quite enjoyed it. And, even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t let that ruin our friendship.”

  
Taemin’s heartbeat increases as Jongin’s hand stays on his leg. “W-what does that make us?” he asks, his voice is quiet and hesitant upon asking. He’s not sure what Jongin will say, and he doesn’t want to be disappointed.  
Jongin’s hand rubs his leg. “Well,” he says softly. “I know you don’t want to be friends. I am very aware of the words you spoke last night. And, logically speaking, we could both be fired if we were to be together, or, you know, killed. But, I guess we can try it.” He takes Taemin’s hand in his. “That was...my intention from when we woke up, but I guess you couldn’t catch my drift with the kisses, so this is me saying that if you want a relationship, we’ll be in a relationship. If you want to remain friends, which I know you don’t, we’ll remain friends-though that may be a little awkward since you literally moaned my name, but-”  
Taemin’s blushing now. “S-Stop t-talking,” he laughs. “D-did I...really? I don’t remember that…”

  
“Jongin,” his-boyfriend? Lover?- imitates, “P-please.”

  
“I didn’t sound like that, shut up,” Taemin squeaks. He covers his beet red face. “I’m never showing my face again, that’s so embarrassing.”

  
“It was cute, stop being modest.” Jongin kisses his shoulder. Suddenly serious, he says, “Okay, so are you my boyfriend? My friend? My lover? Taemin, you have to decide this, I can’t be the only one giving input here.”  
Taemin pauses, his shoulders squaring and his eyebrows crinkling in pretend thought. When he answers, he says, “Do I tell SHINee I have a boyfriend now or do you think they’ll take it over the top and out me on accident?”  
Jongin laughs, “go shower, because God knows you need it. I’ll make breakfast. Or, would you prefer going out for breakfast?”

  
“Listen,” he pouts. “That’s unfair to me. I know I’m disgusting, but that’s all your fault.” Jongin rolls his eyes as Taemin continues. “I’d like you to make breakfast because no one makes better eggs than you. Also, I’d...like to finish that movie from yesterday.”

  
“Are you going to try to fuck me this time, or are you actually going to pay attention?”

  
Taemin pouts again but is happy Jongin is okay with it enough to already crack jokes.

  
Jongin laughs and presses a kiss to one of the purple hickies on Taemin’s neck. “Have fun covering these up,” he says as he gets out of bed.

  
“You have them too!” Taemin grumbles. Jongin rolls his eyes and slides on a pair of clean boxers.

  
“You’re insufferable,” Jongin says on his way out to the kitchen.

  
“Should have thought that before we started dating.”

  
Taemin is happy... and tired.


End file.
